Alike in Journey
Alike in Journey is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, while ignoring the Serbian-Turkish War and taking place six weeks after Ryan Edwards is killed in the Clark Freeport and Special Economic Zone in Pampanga, Philippines, Su Ji-Hoon got promoted, a rematch for a race between competitive brothers Carlos and Mikey takes the gang (now including Su Ji-Hoon, the only one who is not in a usual western cowboy outfit, but only in a desert-themed military uniform) to the top of an "in-pasta-ble" mountain (Ol' Spaghetti, or, as designated by the NATO as Hill 90) by passing Meatball Pass, going through Spaghetti Junction and going across Alphabetti Gully, where they learn about simple machines, until it gets turned into a real battle when he secretly commands the Nazi Union's newly-established Pasta Korps (which has to be revealed later), and made Pasta Plains turned into real hell, as described by Su Ji-Hoon. Not taking any chances, while Carlos and Mikey got the gold again and used the wagon again, Mikey then betrays Ms. Frizzle's class and reveals that he works for both the Military Intelligence Agency of Serbia and the Pasta Korps at the same time, then he plots to enslave Turks to build pyramids and monuments for him, the Nazi Union, Serbia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star just like what pharaohs would do in Egypt at its ancient times, and then destroy Turkey by using pasta missiles so that the Serbian Army would prevail in taking over Turkey so that the NATO could get humiliated for it. When they get into Mikey's secret base, he acknowledges Ms. Frizzle and her class that the Dark Lord Knight and the Preschool Girls are still fighting in Turkey, but they might die with the pasta missiles and obilerate Turkey for Serbia to conquer and for the NATO to surrender. He then also reveals that he kidnapped Djimmi the Great to his secret base, as ordered by Hermann Fegelein Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke then attempts to phone the President of Turkey, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, to alert the people of Turkey that pasta missiles are destroying Turkey. During the battle against Mikey, he wishes Djimmi to become an all-powerful genie so that he can command and control the universe for the Coalition of the Red Star to conquer with his absolute power. Transcript 'S'IX WEEKS now since Edwards was killed and I got promoted. It's almost Christmas. We're diggin' into the Pasta Plains, a creative Wild West-themed landscape artwork that's made out of pasta and some Italian foods in which was displayed on Tennelli's restaurant, which it turned out that it's real just after we were accidentally travelled on a distant planet that is located in the galaxy of Draco Perseus, which is located somewhere in Capricornus and is at the planetary system of Delta Capricorni, and its name is Xulmeon. So this is the pasta-themed land where it's so hot that we're pissin' mariana sauce. Gonna be one helluva fight. With Edwards gone, we lost our protector. Yoon-He, all I wanted was to come home a hero. Now that Ramirez's in charge, I may not come home at all. Merry Christmas, Edwards. Oh, and Edwards. Lana made me, as a farmboy in Gyeongyeong, over here a Corporal. I wonder what you'd think of that. Probably that the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, Team RWBY and any other heroes in the Grand Alliance that I always know or not're the same sacks 'a crap, my friend. This ain't the time. To Edwards. Lucky sons and daughters of a bitch. They're always first, right? Keep eyeballin' me. Yeah, get your jollies tonight Ji-Hoon, because tomorrow when that convoy comes through we're gonna be on the front line defending it. And Edwards' not gonna be there to defend us. Easy. Easy. I'm Corporal now, huh. Yeah, let's see how fudging easy it is. Go on. Gimme an excuse. Yeah, that's what I thought. Six years I served with that man because of World War III. Six. Merry fuggin' Christmas. Wagon's comin' through and it's up to us to make sure it gets to be the leader of that convoy that leads us to that pasta mountain. Now all we gotta do is survive the heat and the lack of modern technology. And Ramirez. The kids are now dressed up as cowboys and cowgirls, like Ms. Frizzle, but I only wear a desert-camouflaged military uniform, because I'm not a big fan of Wild West stuff at all, just because I only like a few Western movies that are good, and I just wanted to prove that Pasta Plains would get a patch of some modern crap right now. This place reminds me of some dramas that I've watched, which took place in the Joseon dynasty. Also, I'm sittin' beside Wanda. I couldn't notice that these aren't not the the seat belts I wanted, and they're not made of polyster webbings... but they're makeshift ones... made out of ropes. Seat ropes. Made out of hemp. I shed my tears in total sadness, not knowing that it would be a sad time for me that I missed my vilage so much, and it's got modern technology unlike this damn place, and then I looked at a present on my pocket. It's a gift with a red wrap, has snowflakes on the background and has a yellow ribbon on it. I then untied the ribbon, ripped the wrap, and revealed that it's something beautiful. It was a wooden music box that plays Deck the Halls. It reminds me of my grandmother shen she got that time and placed it every Christmas Eve. It's one of my favorite holiday songs I've listened, and my village enjoyed this every Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. Then I saw Arnold, covered by a long cowboy hat. He asks Liz for help. "Hey, I can't see a thing. A little help here, please?" said Arnold. Liz switches his hat into a shorter one: a bowler hat. I don't wear bowler hats at all. He looked up, smiled, turned his head around, looked at the mirror and he said, "Thanks, Liz. Perfect." He looks perfect as well. I was sleeping with a pillow on my head. "Where are we?" said Carlos, looking outside from the window while asking everyone, including me and Mikey, and he gave us attention. His words woke me up, and I yawned. It's Mikey Ramon. The younger brother of Ms. Frizzle's class' own class clown, Carlos. This guy in blue. He's disabled because he has a wheelchair. Is he an old man? Well, no. He's a young boy. Disabled. Just disabled. No signs of puberty. No signs of decaying teeth. No signs of white hair. Just a broken spine. Despite that, his teeth is well, and his hair's still dark brown. And he's a little kid too. Also, he's one mechanical and computer whiz. He's kind, helpful, resourceful, intelligent, friendly and smart. But as you can see, this guy won't be friendly for long, just when he did raced on Carlos with D.A., Keesha and Tim, and since they would race again with them, but... I'm not sure of what he's gonna do soon. Is he gonna benefit my village or destroy it? As we listened to what Carlos said, we all looked to see what's outside the damn wagon. It's the pasta-made mountain that is called as Ol' Spaghetti, which the United States Army would later designate this as Hill 90. I never created landscapes made out of food in my life before, nor I created landscapes out of anything either in my life, but it was Ralphie and his dad. Took us a hundred feet, or a few thousand meters, to climb this cheese down. It reminds me of when I climbed to Jirisan back then. Carlos gulped when he sees it. D.A. then stood up and walked to Ms. Frizzle, and noticed something sparkling out there. Could be gold. "Wow," said D.A. "Is that the gold you were talking about previously, Ms. Frizzle?" Ms. Frizzle agreed, "You bet, D.A. And first team up that mountain gets the claim!" "Teams? I get Jyoti, Ralphie, Wanda and Arnold," said Carlos. "Oh yeah? Then Tim, Keesha and D.A. are in my posse," said Mikey. Wow. And how about the weirdest thing possible in my life? I don't know what the smuck most of these guys are going, and it's gonna be five versus four. Why Mikey's team is missing one person? That's just there are only nine kids all in all,and Ms. Frizzle's not gonna join Mikey's posse after all. Whatever, I'll pick Mikey. And of course, this place looks delicious on the outside, but in the inside, it acts out like ice. The technology in here is like taking almost a second delay. And seriously, why does everyone doesn't look modern, just because it's like time travel caked up time and space? Oh... never mind. Anyway, something thumped on our way. Was it speed bumps, the ones that remind me in my village when they're building them right now as part of a road construction program in my village? "Whoa!" Carlos said. "That was close," I said. "What's going on?" Wanda said. Ms. Frizzle smiled, and replied to her, "Good question. Let's find out." The wagon's door is opened, then we walked out. "Hey... this is not the Gyeongyeong I wanted to know," I said. "It looked like that, but it has cars. Man, I missed the cars, and even the road signs, and including electricity... but... where are they?" I sighed in dispair, and then I looked at my family picture sadly. "Merry Christmas, my little darling. And you too my little kids." I smiled with tears of joy, hoping that I would see them again by Christmas. Merry Christmas to you, honey. And merry Christmas to you too kids. And a happy new year. I'll see you when the snow falls and the days fall darker, colder and shorter than what we were expecting every summer. My quiet moment was then interrupted when those two kids said something. "Huh?" D.A. and Arnold said together in unison. We saw the broken wheel on this wagon, and Ms. Frizzle kicked it, then the wagon fell down, so she stated, "Yup. She's plumb-busted, all right." I must admit, it was funny. She made one pun, like Carlos. He also said, "But we gotta get to the gold-- I mean, mountain." That's what we do. Mikey, Wanda, Keesha and Arnold followed Tim and he said, "Come on. Let's lift the wagon so we can change the wheel." Arnold, Carlos, D.A., Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim, Wanda and I were lifting and groaning, trying to lift the wagon to change the wheel like what he said. Damn it. It's heavy. So, we had no choice but to give up. "Now what?" Keesha said desperatedly, then Frizzle said, "Keesha, guess what?" She continued some crap out there while standing beside Carlos at the same time, "It turns out we've got every machine in the world we need to lift the wagon." Ralphie came near her in excitement and said, "No way! We have a Triple Turbo Mega-Lifting Ooomph-o-Bot?" Unfortunately, we didn't bring them, so Ms. Frizzle said, "Well, not exactly that," then his smile faded with Carlos, who smiled earleir. Later, Liz got a tool box, so she continued, "But we do have simple machines." Ms. Frizzle got this box from her. "Every other machine out there is just made out of a combination of these. Even Ooomph-o-Bots." Ralphie then got a smile again. When Frizzle opens her tool box, she continued, "Like, you can use an inclined plane, to use a lever..." then she climbs to the inclined plane and uses her crowbar to get in the wagon again, then she takes the plane away, and contnued, "to grab a wheel and axle and move it with a pulley," while holding a wheel, an axle and a pully, then she uses the axle as an unicycle, and said, "Whoa!" Didn't know how to ride the unicycle. When she stops to the other, she holds out a wedge and a screw then said, "Until you find a wedge and a screw and here's what you do! I love it." She leaves the axle, places the wedge underneath the wagon, and lifts it with the wedge, which can be powered by a screw with only one hand. Wanda was amazed and said, "Whoa! You can lift the wagon with one hand. One little turn at a time." She's very strong alright. "That's called 'mechanical advantage,'" said Frizzle, then she whistles in the last words. "Doing things a little at a time makes them easier." That's what she said. "Including getting up a mountain!" Carlos exclaimed. "He's right." D.A. agreed while holding a tablet, Well, at least her tablet is somethin' that's modern too, like what I'm wearing, even the weapons that I'm using right now, like my M16 rifle. Anyway, she continued, "Real mountain climbers need tools, too." I was a mountain climber in Jirisan back then, like what I said earlier. "Hmm," Ms. Frizzle thought. Aha! It's a toolbox. Perfect. Perfect for my escape, back to Earth. I'm too damn tired of this place. Man, when I come to this place, it's kinda very primitive as either the prehistoric times or the medieval times now, and that means I missed everything I know: I miss pro gaming, League of Legends, Starcraft, Battlegrounds, Korean dramas, fashion, cosmetics, the modern medicine, cellphones, BTS, Big Bang, 2PM, Exo, ECT, Momoland, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, Wanna One, Elris, Pristin, Red Velvet, AOA, Sonamoo, Mamamoo, f(x), Weki Meki, Oh My Girl, Dreamcatcher, Dal Shabet, Gugudan, Ladies' Code, overwatch, Twice, CLC, Blackpink, VIXX, SiSTAR, Cosmic Girls, Winner, Gangnam Style, breakdance, Milo, James Reid, the Energy Gap song, Spam, Minecraft, Paul Barbato from Geography Now!, Markiplier, soocer, baseball, sexy girls, PC gaming, taekwondo, Pinkfong, Baby Shark, Cookie Run: OvenBreak, PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and so many more. Goddamn I miss them all because I'm here in these harsh-as-hell prairies. Anyways, Carlos and Mikey began to race out for the box. "Mine!" they shouted. "Hey." Carlos said, because they bumped on each other and Mikey hit on a wagon, then the box fell down under the sauce lake. A boiling sauce lake. We looked at the lake. "Uh-oh. No bus ride, no tools," Arnold said, dropping his head down in regretfulness and his eyes are closed gently. "Indeed," I nodded. "That means no hope on getting back to the future. I'm not gonna see my village after all when I'm here all along." When Carlos spat it out, Arnold lifted up his head and open his eyes, so he said, "So does that mean..." then Mikey said, "No mountain?" I agreed, "Yeah. That means I'm not gonna com home at all. I'm not gonna see the computers, the cars, the roads, the lights..." and I sighed. "Guys, I'm so sorry." Carlos placed his hand on my back and said, "No biggie. I can still make that claim to gold before Mikey can." Mikey got mad and said, "What? You mean hoof it up to the mountain and then somehow get all the way to the top, without climbing tools?" "If you wanna give in now, I totally understand," Carlos kindly said, He objected this, pointed at him and said back to him, "No way. We're doing this. Right, team?" I'm now with Mikey's team. D.A., Keesha and Tim are not certain, but I said, "Well, no matter. If you say so... as long you don't trick us all." While Mikey smirked, Carlos got enviously mad and said, "Well, my team's in, too. Right, guys?" Ralphie, Wanda, Arnold and Jyoti are not certain either, unlike me. "Uh..." Jyoti said. "I guess." Arnold said so. "Whatever," Jyoti sarcastically said. "Fine," Ralphie agreed. They did agree a challenge. Carlos said, "Fine." Mikey replied, "Let's go." Carlos and Mikey went forward, then they faced at us. Carlos pointed on Ol' Spaghetti and said, "Um, only, how exactly do we get there?" Ralphie then stepped forward, showed us the map of Pasta Plains, and explained to us all, "To get to the mountain, we need to get pass Meatball Pass, through Spaghetti Junction, across Alphabetti Gully, and finally the foothills of Ol' Spaghetti." But before we go together, Mikey walked away from his team and he giggled maniacally, meaning that there's something diabolical than what he's thinkin' off. Oh, it's some other type of Afrika Korps-styled faction thingy. Mikey Ramon's goons. The Pasta Korps. After I fought the Vacuo Korps during the Beacon War and the Second Beacon War, it seems that Mikey's plans had been focused on spying on Team Magic School Bus, pretending that he's leading me, D.A., Keesha and Tim the way, and of course... turn the rematch into a real battle, and even if he failed or succeed, he might destroy my village, take over Turkey, destroy Ruby Rose and remove both kebab and Rubyism. Can't believe nightmare's still standing on since then. Also, I can sense that Mikey's serving for Fegelein, the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. How sensible would've happened to Pasta Plains. Trivia *The opening narration of Su Ji-Hoon resembles of the opening cutscene of a Call of Duty: WWII chapter, "Battle of the Bulge." **It's because it's almost Christmas, as it takes place in another year of World War III and the first year of the USRAC War, as it takes place a few months after Ruby Rose first tortured Walovlir Motovov and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command invaded South Korea, and then New York City as well. *This episode is a sequel of a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Gnocchi."/ Category:Chapters Category:Real World